History is a pack of lies agreed upon
by Menoma-Minx
Summary: Tramatic Content warning:you don't have to be a monster to be a monster in a horror story.Also,please include your local phone numbers for victims in the review section.1.800.656.HOPE FangReadersWeek47 1shot  Theme:Men.Can't live with'em.Can't kill'em


PLEASE READ:

This story is being linked directly bypassing my content warning. I'm not mad,but I do feel horrible for the people who were inadvertently re traumatized after surviving real life abuse. I apologize to anyone who went through this before I found out about it a few minutes ago.

Allow me to tell you what you're getting into by reading this story :

Charlene Harris ,Author of the true blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern vampire mysteries ,created a character named Barlett Hale. He molested multiple generations of young girls in his family. He was featured prominently in the stories Dead Until Dark and One Word Answer as a plot device. Staying strictly canon to the source material ,I used preexisting medical journal articles combined with real life child sexual abuse survivor stories, as well as reading accounts from real life perpetrators (As filtered through the clinicians treating the latter for mental illness).

The vernacular term for the sexual abuse involved in the story is called ,"Child Grooming ".As it's not something that ever came up in my abnormal psychology class or my ongoing sciences education,it took me about a week's worth of research to properly understand the type of mental illness Charlene Harris had imbued her character with .In other words, the science behind the story I'm telling is sound and that can make it very traumatic for a survivor who recognizes themselves ,or what they went through in the story.

Because you know yourself than anyone else ,please stop reading if this kind of content can trigger you .

Traumatic Content warning:you don't have to be a monster to be a monster in a horror story.

Please include your local appropriate phone numbers for victims in the review section at the ...plus wherever else this story ends up.

I only know R.A.I.N's

.org/

1.800.

"National Sexual Assault Hotline

Among its programs, RAINN created and operates the National Sexual Assault Hotline at 1.800.. This nationwide partnership of more than 1,100 local rape treatment hotlines provides victims of sexual assault with free, confidential services around the clock. The hotline helped 137,039 sexual assault victims in 2005 and has helped more than 1.5 million since it began in 1994."

It's USA only I think though...

So even if not reviewing the story,please post the contact info for those in need to give resources to help others.

Thank you.

EVERYONE ELSE:If you're still here,you should be frightened after reading this story -or else I didn't do my job.

…...

…...

"Fucking women!"The old man muttered under his breath as the shift change began at ye old nursing hell hole. He couldn't wait for rehab to be over .He wanted to go home .Even if he got stuck using the walker the physical therapists had been threatening him with ,he wanted to go back to his home. A woman free zone with happy memories of little girls before they became intractable into the ways of the wiles the feminine lies.

Then, he spotted peripherally the one bright spot in his never ending darkness of depressive mood since coming to this place.

"Jesus", he called out."You're coming to see me today,aren't you boy ?Don't pretend like you don't see me !"

"I could never do that Mr. Hale ."Jesus said ,doubling back to pop in the door."Just give me a moment to check in my patients for the day and I'll be right with you."

"See to it that you do. You're the only person here I trust to see to me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

Yes, it really was that bad. Jesus was a good kid. He was an even better nurse. The rest of them though …

Something happened to little girls that made them women. Something horrible .He never quite been able to put his finger on it ;for all the healing he tried to impart,even the little girls most closest to him ended up condemned creatures of vile duplicitous natures.

He didn't understand it growing up. He was young once,and didn't understand in time to save his sister Adele. In fact, it would be years before he actually understood what she needed saving from. He was never able to help her :And it was among his biggest regrets that his beloved sister pulled away from him as she transformed into some of the creature bereft of the innocence and camaraderie they'd once known. Watching her descent and unable to stop it was one of the hardest things he ever did. Things only got worse after she met that Earl. Earl was the end. Earl was the beginning too.

Their boy,Corbett;their girl ,Linda;neither made up for the loss of a sister,but he was determined Linda would not suffer his sister's fate .He did everything he could to keep that girl pure. He never showed up empty handed or empty hearted when it came to his Linda .He went out of his way to show her every pleasure and guard her from all the pain. He was certain that she loved him just as much as he did her .Sometimes she would even cried tears of joy from the overwhelming emotion of it all !It touched his heart so many ways when he touched her.

But she, like every female before her ,could not keep her innocence forever .

Hearing the lie was incredibly painful that first time. Hearing it repeated was that much worse. He wanted to die inside ,and probably would have had his sister actually believed the lie. Fortunately, his sister Adele understood the truth:even if she publicly play acted for her husband by never leaving him alone his Linda again ,at least it was enough that Adele took the girl to task for lying. He was almost certain the lie came from Earl's jealousy over not being as close to Linda as was:But it didn't really matter who taught her to lie,because it ruined his chances of saving her.

He still visited often. He still tried to hold off the inevitable . In this case, the inevitable finalized in the form of one Carey Delahoussaye: a french fried Pseudo New Orleans aristocrat that should of held a job involving the words ,"Can I take your order ?",but instead ordered around the entire family-Especially Linda. It broke his heart still to think of that loudmouth and the way he treated everyone. That's why it was extra important to him to take on sheltering their new baby girl from the world especially early -Uncle Bartlett was a part of Hadley's life from day one and she was absolutely perfect!

Rather than repeat the previous mistakes ,he made sure to integrate himself into every little part of that little girl's life .While he was a part of it, he was a part of who she was ;and together they were magical !He was always telling her so .She was always so quick to agree -just agreeable in general .She understood what they had was special and just between the two of them .In fact, He counted himself the sole factor of what made that no account father of hers leaving bearable to Hadley:Who needs a father when they had an uncle who loved them completely?

His Linda took it harder,but she really wasn't His Linda anymore anyway by the time Carey was done with her .No, far beyond saving at that point ,the very best he could hope for was to help her little girl -which he did as long as possible ,for he truly did love his Hadley .

He would lose her too ,but that wasn't his fault:And that came much later .

Somewhere between the wallet sized photo of Hadley with her single front toothed smile and the newspaper clipping in the selfsame wallet in her Miss Teen Bon and gown,there were photos of another little girl three years the younger and far less stable of mind .This was Corbett's daughter,but she was nothing like Corbett. This girl was nothing like anything on the face of the earth .Crazier than a Nut house squirrel and twice as squirrelly!Everyone knew .How could anyone not know once knowing her ?

At first, he tried to be there like he was for his Hadley ,but soon realized that wouldn't be enough .The girl was full on crazy and foolish enough to speak the way she thought .It got to the point where he had to take time at least every two weeks to take the girl under his wing so that selfish self absorbed haridan Corbett married didn't push that little girl further over the edge. Michelle was the ultimate ice queen to her children ;and although their little boy seem to do OK ,as little boys will in these kind of things :for vulnerable mentally challenged little girl it was disastrous! He tried doing all the same things that worked was so well with his Hadley ,but some little girls are just born lying conniving women straight from the womb-no matter how hard you try to set them straight , and lord knows he tried !

Things finally came to a head after the car accident that would make her and her brother orphans. Instead of doing the sensible thing ,and making the reasonable uncle the guardian of their children ,they chose his sister Adele instead. Adele the corrupted,fully feminine ,fully capable of anything sister who couldn't be trusted with the shaping of such vulnerable young lives. Her very chromosomes dictated irrationality over reason and there was just no reasoning with it!

The very first time he came to visit the children after they moved in with Adele,the little girl pulled her craziest stunt yet :She locked herself in a seldom used closeted space and screamed every moment she wasn't crying hysterically or frighteningly silent. During those silent parts ,we feared she had hurt herself ,raising the panic level that much higher in the old house .She had already spent years with various mental health workers doing evaluations ,so the precedent was there. And then, of course, the screaming would start again;which had taken on a strange comforting arua;despite things she was screaming .Noise meant safety or at least the hope of getting her to safety while we tried to track the noise .The house was old ,and as such, it created a strange reverb effect-making it that much harder to distinguish where the noise was coming from.

I wasn't the one to ultimately find her ,But her harsh words found me just the same :

"She hates you !She hates every moment of you .She wants all your moments ended and she doesn't know how to just kill you !She wants you dead !"

Then the voice went quiet again ,and as I shook with the horror of the latest crazy to come out of this girl's mouth ,I would hear her whisper in a soft innocent voice with all the malice of a PMS Army ,"Hadley can't kill you .I wish I could too"

With this I collapsed my back against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor .

"Why my parents:not you ?",Is what I think was said as she began to sob uncontrollably ;but I was so emotionally drained at this point ,it was like the words didn't register .

I had tried so hard. We had recently just lost so much .I felt so lost!

I eventually picked myself up and let myself out. I felt bad leaving her brother in the middle of this later ,but right then and there I just couldn't cope. I don't think I would've made it through the night had I not offered to keep the Hadley overnight -to protect her from the chaos and grief I told Linda (This Linda who was once mine and would never be again). Hadley and I comforted each other in all ways possible to us and in the morning I made time for a 'just for her' morning filled with mindless toy shopping and gossiping over a breakfast cooked by strangers. We never had any secrets from each other, just secrets kept from other people who didn't understand what it meant to keep a secret .

My Hadley is dead now. My Linda too. And the night following next morning, any concept of having a sister died for me too:although somehow we kept it civil around the little girl I never saw again. I never knew exactly what she said to Adele and a large part of me hopes never to find out .

I know it's selfish .

I know the little girl was a crazed liar made crazier by grief .

Sometimes I even assuage my guilt for abandoning her by reminding myself I'm leaving her everything-because I know she has nothing but crazy in this world:And because I know no matter how crowded the places she goes, she'll always be alone because I wasn't there to help her. Still, I feel guilty when I remember her .Even greater than the guilt is the pain inflicted by her lies that day.

I wasn't completely honest before .There was one secret I kept from my Hadley .

Sometimes a pack of lies can wound far greater than any amount of truth can heal.

When Jesus comes back ,I'm going to tell him all about my family again .He always listens to me .He's a good man . He deserves to find a good man in his life to share it with .

Lord knows I would never wish a woman on such a kind man.

A shame his family doesn't have any little girls .


End file.
